Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee (大乱闘 スマッシュ ブラザーズDX, literally Great Fray Smash Brothers Deluxe), was the popular sequel to Nintendo 64 title Super Smash Bros. and one of the initial releases for the Nintendo Gamecube in late 2001 in America and Japan. The game itself focuses on the combat of various Nintendo characters, despite their origins from separate universes. Most notable, SSBM featured of a very unique style of play from other fighting games, being drastically different particularly in terms of it's 2-D styled movement and usable items. The game featured 25 different playable characters as well as 29 different stages to fight on. Fire Emblem Characters Marth Due to popular demand by fans, Marth, the main protagonist of the first Fire Emblem game: Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi was introduced into the Super Smash Bros. Universe as an unlockable character. Wielding his Falchion, Marth focuses entirely on sword combat, having no type of ranged or projectile attack. Overall, Marth is among the higher ranking characters, known for arguably having the best attacks for combos, along with the inate ability to deal more damage and knock back if the player strikes their targets with the very tip of his blade. In the debug menu, Marth's name is written as "Mars" (the Americanized version), however Nintendo decided to keep Marth as he was. Ken Hoang, the "King of Smash" in the world during his time (as he is retired now) mains Marth as his character. His modle is based on the apperance in the fire emblem (anima) but having a darker blue tone to his cape ''Roy Roy made his debut not in his own game: ''Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, but as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Added into the game as a promotion for Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, as his character trophy stated he would be featured in a future release. As a character, Roy's move set is identical to that of Marth. His abilities are more powerful, but overall movement is dramatically slower than his Melee counterpart. Roy's weapon, the Sword of Seals (respectively from his own game) is capable of dealing increased damage from the mid section of the blade, as opposed to Marth's blade tip. Fire Emblem Stages ''Akaneia Akaneia was believed to be a Fire Emblem style stage in SSBM, as it's name is present in the stage list when accessing the debug menu. This has been speculated, as it shares the same name with continent from Marth's game: ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. The stage was removed in the final edit of the game for unknown reasons. Fire Emblem Music ''Fire Emblem'' When choosing the Temple stage, holding the L and R buttons during the loading sequence will cause the normal temple soundtrack to be replaced with a medley known as "Fire Emblem". This orchestrated track consists of two Fire Emblem songs, the first being the "Character Recruitment" theme from the first, third, seventh, and eleventh Fire Emblem games, followed by a remix of the main Fire Emblem theme music after a short piano solo. Upon completion, the song loops. This song is also played when attempting to unlock either of the Fire Emblem characters and during certain event matches specially featuring Marth and Roy. See Also *Smash Bros Melee on Smash Wiki *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:non-Fire Emblem games